


Думаешь, они удивятся, если узнают?

by bikeisreal



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Charles, Bottom Erik, Everyone lives in the mansion AU, Fluff, Multi, Top Charles, Top Erik, Underage Drinking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikeisreal/pseuds/bikeisreal
Summary: Ребята обсуждают отношения Чарльза и Эрика и выдвигают крайне нелепые предположения.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You think they'd be surprised if they knew?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/860438) by [widgenstain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/pseuds/widgenstain). 



> фикбук ван лав https://ficbook.net/readfic/5361919

Чарльз взял апельсиновый сок и осторожно закрыл холодильник. Дети были далеко, в библиотеке наверху, и проигнорировать их не составляло труда. Он лишь мимолётно скользнул в разум Рейвен, чтобы проверить, пьют ли они до сих пор кубинский ром.

— … ты правда думаешь, что мы не знаем, что они не «играют в шахматы»?

Шон изобразил пальцами кавычки. Это было интересно. Возможно, стоило прислушаться.

— Конечно, Чарльз в курсе, что мы знаем. Но, может, мы не будем говорить об этом? Он мой брат, и я не хочу думать о том, как он трахается. Мне хватило того, что он транслировал свои оргазмы в Оксфорде, когда не умел полностью контролировать телепатию.

— Должно быть пиздато… оргазмы секонд-хенд… физическое и ментальное слияние…

— Вот нихера. Поверь мне, нихера, — она выхватила бутылку из рук Армандо и сделала большой глоток.

Чарльз убедится, что их настигнет адское похмелье следующим утром.

— А вообще, мне интересно, как это происходит, — Алекс притянул Ангел к себе на колени.

— Что происходит?

— Эта их «игра в шахматы».

— Серьёзно? — Ангел оглянулась на своего бойфренда. — Ты не можешь сказать «ебля» после того, что мы делали утром?

— Но Рейвен сказала…

— Слишком много информации! — вскричал Армандо, а Шон радостно заголосил:

— ЕЕЕЕЕЕБЛЯЯЯЯЯЯ!

Хэнк выглядел так, будто пытался раствориться в диване, на который опирался.

— Ребят, ну правда! Алекс, я думала, ты был в тюрьме. И там ты не узнал, как мужики трахаются друг с другом?

— Я был в одиночке, и я НИКОГДА… В любом случае, это тюремный секс, нельзя сравнивать такое. В реальных отношениях обе стороны кайфуют. Только я не вдупляю, как профу могут нравиться причиндалы Эрика у его заднице.

— Боже, пожалуйста, хватит!

— Не, реально, вы видели? Он же огромный.

— Ты разглядывал член Эрика? — Армандо притворился удивлённым, а Ангел не смогла сдержать хихиканье.

— Нет, Шон, скажи им, ты тоже видел его, когда…

— Вы разглядывали его ВМЕСТЕ?

— Да харе! Он переодевался рядом с нами! И вообще, вы все видели его в спортивках.

— Это так, — кивнул Шон, — европейцы, они такие, он просто скинул шмотки, а под ними ничего. У него огромный болт, отвечаю.

Ангел прыснула, а у Чарльза закружилась голова от того, как Рейвен закатила глаза. Возможно, стоило сесть на кухонный стол. Совсем на чуть-чуть. И, возможно, захватить все их разумы, просто чтобы убедиться, что он ничего не пропустил из дискуссии.

— Я считаю, Эрик очень большой, и это должно быть неебически больно. Не понимаю, как это может нравиться.

— Чувак, тебе ещё столько надо узнать.

— Ты девушка, у вас есть для этого специальное место. А ему надо пихать это в ЖОПУ.

Ангел приподняла бровь.

— Ты что, и это делала?

Алекс призавис и, кажется, отправился в страну фантазий и возможностей, а Ангел ухмыльнулась. Она взяла его лицо в руки, и они снова начали целоваться.

— Думаешь, проф залезает сверху и прыгает на нём? — Шон в самом деле представил его в ковбойской шляпе и кожаных штанах с дырой на заднице. Чарльз сфейспалмил. — Это ведь сработало бы, да? Ну, если б он распрямился и насадился на него.

— Ребят! Может, хватит обсуждать задницу моего брата?!

— Технически, лучшей позицией для анального проникновения является позиция, в которой принимающий лежит на боку. Исследование простаты проходит именно таким образом. Но, если они заинтересованы в более глубоком проникновении, что весьма вероятно в данном случае, лучшей позицией для Чарльза было бы стоять на коленях… Чего вы так смотрите на меня?

— Да ничего. Просто я не ожидал, что ты такой извращуга, Хэнк.

Парень засмущался.

— Это медицина. И некоторые иностранные книги. Из Индии.

Рейвен уставилась на него.

— Ага, легко представляю, как Эрик втрахивает профа в матрас по-собачьи.

— Шон! — Рейвен швырнула в него журнал со стола.

— Что?! Я не такой, но если бы мне пришлось выбирать, я б тоже выбрал Эрика. Он красивый для мужика. И производит впечатление человека, который может хорошенько выебать.

Хэнк и Армандо согласно забормотали, а Рейвен представила, как сворачивает им всем головы. И вспоминала, как тоже об этом думала. Пока не осознала, что Эрику нравится один из их семьи, и это не она.

Ангел отовралась от губ Алекса, и тот начал глотать воздух.

— Почему мы все думаете, что Эрик сверху?

— Хм?

— С чего вы взяли, что в их паре Эрик — «мужик»?

—  _Come on!_ Ангел, зайка, ты их видела? Эрик такой жёсткий, мужественный, а Чарльз… Ну, Чарльз. Он симпатичней некоторых девушек, которых я знаю. Не имею в виду нашу сегодняшнюю компанию.

Чарльз не мог решить, позволить Алексу взять перерыв от занятий завтра или же заставить его бежать пятьдесят дополнительных кругов.

— Более того, он же маленький! Все знают, что баба тот, кто ниже.

Всё же дополнительные круги.

— Я бы не стал рассуждать так, но Эрик не выглядит как тот, кто стал бы подчиняться. Да и он сильнее, чем Чарльз, это имеет значение. Ну, в смысле, у профа, конечно, охуенные способности, и он мог бы заставить его это сделать, но он хороший парень. Да и оба они явно хорошенько втрескались друг в друга. Так что единственный вариант, как это происходит, — Чарльз уступает Эрику. Принимает.

Армандо и пьяно хихикающий Шон определённо присоединятся к Алексу завтра. А с Хэнком стоит провести Разговор: картинки в его голове были абсолютно нелепыми и нереальными. И вдохновением для них явно послужили те индийские книжки, которые он вряд ли правильно понял.

Ангел вздохнула.

— Во-первых, не надо быть физически сильнее, выше или мужественней, чтобы быть ведущим партнёром, — она не без намёка дёрнула Алекса за волосы, на что тот простонал от боли и возбуждения, — во-вторых, когда они пришли в мой клуб, я увидела двух мужчин, которые знали, что делали, и как получить удовольствие. В частности, Чарльз.

Дети замолчали на пару секунд.

— Проф британец, — кивнул Шон, будто это всё объясняло.

— И что это значит?

— Это значит, что прямо сейчас он скачет на мускулистом немце и кричит, — Шон поднялся, чтобы продемонстрировать, — да, мой жеребец, засунь свой член в мой зад, сильнее, быстрее…

Отвратительная шонова имитация акцента была прервана Рейвен, которая повалила парня на пол.

Чарльз широко ухмыльнулся и вышел из кухни. Он зашёл в спальню, а дети даже не заметили, что он шастал в их головах.

Эрик был прав: его телепатия развивается.

Спальня поприветствовала его сонным присутствием медленно возвращающегося к сознанию разума. Эрик даже не стал отвязывать себя от металлического изголовья кровати, которое обмотал вокруг запястий. Чарльз поставил сок на прикроватный столик, снял халат и расположился полулёжа на спине лежащего мужчины.

Этот мужчина был прекрасен: широкие плечи и невероятно узкая талия, чтобы ласкать их; кожа, покрытая мягкими волосками, и сильные мускулы, чтобы целовать их.

Весь его.

Он позволил рукам бродить по телу и прижался носом к шее Эрика, на что тот ответил полуосознанной волной приятных эмоций.

_— Я принёс сок, который ты хотел._

_— Ммм, ты балуешь меня._

Чарльз поцеловал его подбородок, провёл пальцем по выпирающей тазовой косточке и двинулся ниже, к нижней части его тела и сжал мускулистую ягодицу; Эрик прильнул к его руке. На его лице расцвела блаженная улыбка, когда чужая рука скользнула ягодиц. Немного вверх и вниз… Эрик всё еще был скользким: смазка и сперма позволили с лёгкостью снова протолкнуть в него палец.

Эрик окончательно проснулся, и его разум загорелся возбуждением.

_— Что же так быстро завело тебя? Обычно мне приходится просить дольше._

_— Твоё тело,_  — Чарльз мягко поцеловал и прикусил основание его шеи, — _и небольшой разговор, который я случайно подслушал._

_— Ангел и Алекс? Я хочу знать?_

_— Ребята думают, ты бы никогда не сделал это для меня._

Член Чарльза снова был заинтересован в процессе, когда он прижал его к бедру Эрика. Палец он протолкнул глубже и получил в награду пронзительный стон за то, что нащупал его простату.

_— Сделал что? Это?_

Эрик развёл ноги шире и толкнулся назад, нетерпеливо прося добавить ещё один палец.

_— Дааа…_

_— Так они правы. Я не делаю это для тебя. Я делаю это для себя._

Эрик вытянул шею для долгого, мокрого поцелуя и, должно быть, некоторые воспоминания Чарльза вылились наружу, потому что следующим, что сказал Эрик, было:

_— Давай, залезай, ковбой. Отправимся на скачки._

На что Чарльз хихикнул ему в спину.


End file.
